The Purple Journal
by Germany11
Summary: A series of journal entries chronicles the rise and legend of the man who would become known as Purple Guy.
1. Best Night Ever

**March 16****th**** 1977  
First Journal Entry**

I never really thought of ever writing in a journal if I had to be honest with myself. I found the thought mediocre at best. It wasn't until a week ago where all that changed. A single situation that has changed my life forever. If it wasn't for that moment, well, I wouldn't be writing this today. The memory is more I want to keep alive for I can continue to look back at this and live in that moment of nirvana again and again. That moment where I felt more alive and in bliss than I have ever felt in my entire life.

As I said, all of this started last week. The day started just like any other day. A very bland and normal day like all the others before it. If only I knew how wrong I was to think that. So very wrong.

I was driving in my car not thinking about much at the time. Life wasn't very exciting. Something always felt missing in my life for as long as I could remember. I don't know what compelled me to do it. There was really no reason why I needed to. The road wasn't busy with the onslaught of cars. I simply had no reason to look out to the driver side window. There were no cars behind me and it was already latter in the evening. Still I did it. In that moment everything changed. If I never looked, well this journal wouldn't even exist right now. Strange how just one moment can cause an event that was never even foreseeable. If someone told me what would happen, I wouldn't believe them a month ago. Or I would. I probably would looking back, now.

At a quick glance, no one would really stop and think much about it. It was a small restaurant. Everyone has seen restaurants in their lives. No big deal. Still, it compelled me to look longer than what a short glance out of the driver's side window normally would be. A big sign in red letters said "Fredbear's Family Diner." I knew of the place. Most people did. It was a family restaurant that had two animatronics that children would love to talk about. Being eighteen years old I really didn't think much about the place. So again there felt like no real reason why I should have looked longer than I did.

It was the small figure that stood outside the restaurant looking in that caught my attention. It was that small figure that compelled me to park my car near the restaurant and watch the figure for a short period of time. The small frame of the figure was a young child - a little boy. He couldn't be older than seven years of age. He was alone. His parents didn't seem to be nearby at all. I could tell that much by making sure for a good couple of minutes. It was this child that would change everything for me. This young lost child.

At first I didn't know why I felt the need to get out of the car. Everything felt in slow motion for me. The world seemed to have just disappeared. It felt that all that existed was that little boy and myself. Yes, that little boy - his hair was a darkish brown, short cut except for the bangs that were longer than the rest of his hair. His frame was skinny and seemed taller than most children around his age. I walked closer to the child; my eyes never left his small frame. I smiled down at him not to scare him away. It was this action I finally knew what was going to happen. It filled every part of my thoughts. Like a part of me that was hidden beneath the surface finally being released. I knew why I stopped and I looked out the window for so long. I knew why I stopped the car. I knew the moment I closed the door of my car to approach the child. Denying I knew it in that moment would be denying who I truly am inside. My life was about to change. That moment is why this journal exists.

The young boy glanced up at me once he heard the sound of my approach. That's when I got a better look at his young face. His eyes were dark green with specs of brown in them. They were red and puffy as well as glistened from the tears that went down his face. I kept a kind smile on my face.

"Hey there, little guy?" I choose my words to be as kind and non-threatening as I could. Kneeling down next to the child to be even less intimidating.

"H-hello, mister…" The child chokes out through a tiny sob.

"What's your name little buddy?" I asked even though it really didn't matter much to me in the slightest.

"Nick…" He rubbed his cheeks with his hand to wipe the seemingly never ending tears that came from those green eyes.

"Why hello, Nick." I smiled cheerfully.

I glanced around for a moment. The surrounding area was disserted. Part of me wondered if at any moment the child's parents would come rushing to his side. When that didn't seem to be going to happen anytime soon I smiled even wider.

"Why are you so upset? Where is your mommy or daddy?" I questioned the child more just to see if I really needed to worry if his parents would come out of the blue.

The child cried even harder in that moment as he looked back through the window of the restaurant. My eyes shifting in that direction. I could see inside. There was a bear animatronic bringing cake to a group of looked like screaming children inside. When one child got cake the others cried and screamed even louder for more cake. That's not all I looked for though. I also took into account that none of the employees seemed to really be even paying attention to the children and seemed to leave everything to that Golden Bear. Everything seemed to be perfectly set up in those moments for what was to come - like the universe was perfectly aligned.

"My mommy was shopping and I wanted to go see Freddy!" The little boy cried even harder. My gaze turning back to the child.

"So, I left and I came here, but I wasn't able to go inside. I couldn't even find my way back to my mommy!" He started to breath even harder and spasm a little by how hard he was crying.

The idea came to me in that moment. It was perfect and I knew it. Everything was so perfect.

"Well Nick. That's why I am here. See, your mommy was so worried about you that she sent me to fetch you and bring you back to her." My words were very reassuring and soft.

This seemed to calm the child even more, his tears didn't stop but he was breathing easier.

"R-Really?" He asked so innocently.

Children are really too naïve.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of him. I stood up and put my hand out to him. Trusting, the child took my hand. In that split moment. There was no turning back. There were no second decisions. Everything leading up to this moment was set in stone now. Every thought that I knew what I would do was going to be reality. In that single moment, I knew I wouldn't have it any other way.

The young boy whose tears seemed to never leave him, the tears that seemed to stain down his cheeks; the tears I know now would never leave him I lead him to my car. Trusting and naïve he got into my car on the passenger's side. Once I got in everything happened so quickly, I turned to him and hit him multiple times as hard as I could in his small fragile head. Before he could even scream his body slumped down into unconsciousness. I sat there for several minutes deciding what to do now. My heart was pounding in my chest; my mind was racing yet at the same time slowed down to process every thought. My eyes glanced back at the diner. A smile came across my face. Knowing full well I had the most perfect thought. It was brilliant. It was perfect. The best idea I had ever had in my life up to this point. Turning on my car, I drove behind the diner. It was much disserted. Everything seemed to be going my way.

A chuckle escaped me as I looked at the unconscious child on the seat next to me. "Soon, we will have some fun." I spoke out loud to more to myself than to anyone else. Thoughts of what I was going to do to the child stayed on my mind. I was starting to feel impatient but I knew it would be worth it. All I had to do was wait.

Once all of the employees, children, and parents seemed to have left the diner I knew it was time. Now, the real fun would begin. I got out off my car and walked around to the trunk. Opening it, I took out the crowbar that I kept there just in case I ever needed it for my car. With a smile on my face, I walked to the exit in the back of the establishment and began to pry the door open. Adrenaline filled my body as the door finally busted open. Relief set in when I heard nothing. Lucky for me that the owners obviously didn't have enough money to pay for a security alarm or even a security guard.

With a chuckle I turned my attention back to my car, walking at a somewhat quick pace not wanting someone to come out of nowhere and see what I was up to. I glanced around real quickly before opening the passenger door; my gaze went immediately to the limp body of the small child. Another chuckle escaped me as all the thoughts crossed my mind of what was to come. Being excited as well as starting to feel impatient, I leaned in and scoop up the small frame of the child in my arms. His body released a groan of pain. His hair that was once a dark brown, was now wet and had a dark red tint.

"Oh, don't worry little one. We are going to have a blast." I chuckled as I kicked the door of my car closed and started my path into in the restaurant. Oh yes this will be very fun. The smile never leaving my lips.

I slowly crept inside not really caring that the door frame hit the child head, which caused him to groan once more. "Opps! Sorry about that! I'll be more careful." I chuckled even more to myself. The restaurant was dark and had a bit of a creepy vibe about it. The place wasn't that big as it only seemed to have a couple rooms, which the stage room being the biggest. I placed the child down on the floor of the stage room. Glancing around to take in the scene. Two gold animatronics stood on the stage, a golden bear and golden rabbit. They both seemed to be in pretty good condition, though I'll admit the rabbit came off as a bit eerie to me. It was an animatronic I would prefer to never want to see in my life again. In a small corner of the room there looked to be a brand new attraction that caught my attention immediately.

Once I walked over to the descent sized box, which looked more like a present. I took off the lid and inspected it. There was a disturbing marionette in it, with a white face and purple tear stains down its face. It reminded me a lot of the child that lay on the floor in the room. I removed the puppet and that's when I smirked even more. The box seemed to have a lower level that no one would notice, must have been for a jack in the box effect. It was still removable and had a good size of space under the fake bottom of the floor of the giant present box. It was perfect.

I heard movement and my gaze quickly went to laying child on the ground. The child was starting to awake from his sleep. I stood and smiled more. Looks like the fun was going to start soon. With a glance, I noticed where the kitchen was and with a smile. I moved to the new room. Picking up a knife I moved back again to the laying child and waited.

It didn't take too long for the little boy to awaken. The sounds of pain came from his little throat that if filled me with even more excitement. A word didn't leave my lips as I watched him, slowly sit up and blink as he looked around. Obviously trying to figure out what was going on. Staying silent, keeping my gaze on him, like a predator with its prey, I was waiting for that oh most perfect moment to come. When he would realize how much danger he was truly in.

Tears went down the child's face; his face went pale as his breathing became even more erratic. It was obvious in that moment the child knew he would never be going home. He started to back up terrified, the moment his green eyes caught sight of my knife.

"I wanna go home!" He cried out, the fear in his voice so blunt.

I started to hum, amused and shaking my head at the child.

His face went even paler, fear overcoming his entire body. This was the best day of my life. This was what my entire life was leading up to. As I stood up and started my slow pursuit towards the child as he backed up even more in the direction of the present box. Little did he know he was doing half the work for me.

"P-Please! I want my mommy!" He cried, begging for his life.

"You don't wanna play? I thought you wanted to come inside and have some fun?" I chuckled as I threw his reasons for leaving his mother earlier that led to all of this.

"I don't want to be here! I wanna be with my mommy!"

Tears fell down his cheeks even more now as the child could barely seemed to breathe. I wondered what he was thinking in that moment. I wondered if he was thinking of how stupid he was for leaving his mother. I wondered if he thought that his mother had abandoned him by not finding him in time. I wondered what his mother must be thinking when she couldn't find her son. I wondered if the child was blaming himself for what was going to happen to him. Oh, I really hoped so! That would be even more perfect than this is already. Just thinking about it was bringing me so much joy.

"Help! Someone!" The kid stood up and turned to run and after a few steps he tripped over the puppet that I had left on the floor after removing it from the present box. He cried out and screamed startled from the puppets face staring at him. That's when I acted and grabbed the child's leg and yanked him hard back towards me. He kicked and screamed. Terrified, his tears seeming to be permanent on his face. I lifted the knife and sliced down into the young boy's leg. The knife went in like butter as I felt the warm liquid drip down on my hand. A blood curdling scream escaped his small body. My smile grew as I removed the knife from his leg in a slicing motion to cut into his flesh even more. More screams and cry's filled the entire diner. No one was around to hear the boy's cries. No one in the diner except just me, him and animatronics that isn't even alive to help him. It was all blissfully perfect.

"P-Please stop…" His voice broke out between sobs.

"You wanted to be here. I brought you here. I am giving you what you wanted." I mocked him. As with another motion I stabbed into his arm, slicing out words just like I did to his legs. Another cry escaped him. I turned my attention to those tear streaks on his face, with a smile I slowly cut down his face in the same path as the tears. Cutting the skin into the perfect balance of tears and blood, it was truly like a painting.

"Stop please! Stop! No!" Was the last scream he did.

"Aren't you having the fun you wanted?" I continued to mock him. Enjoying every single moment of all of this. Thinking about how glad I was that I felt compelled to look out the window earlier that evening. How everything leading up to all this was so perfectly set. Better than any show, these animatronics could ever put on for any child. I chuckled as my glance quickly went to the golden bear and golden rabbit. Still, that rabbit gave me the creeps more than anything in this place right now.

I smiled more as his struggles became less and less with the more blood he was losing. I chuckled and then stabbed him in the chest moving the knife slowly into his little body. A gasp escaped his body, but no scream this time. His head turned away from me and stared at the puppet. The puppet seemed to be staring right back at him.

"S-Someone help…." His words were but a whisper.

His body was going limp. His breathing almost becoming nonexistent. The fun was coming to a close tonight. I twisted the knife more into him. Taking note that if I am ever lucky to do this again, I'd make sure to have the others last even longer.

Soon, everything went quiet. No more sobs of pain and fear. Just the sound of my own exhilarated breath leaving me from my constant excitement of the evening. I removed the bloody knife from the little boy's body. I sat there not moving for several minutes, just taking in everything that happened. I felt bliss all over me; a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Everything felt perfect in this moment - everything was perfect. Nothing could ever compare to what I had just experienced. That was, without a doubt, the best day of my life.

My eyes turned their attention to the present box and back to the child. It was such a brilliant idea. I just needed to adjust the child's body for it to work. I pushed the child's dead body onto its stomach. Standing up I lifted my leg and with all the force I could muster I slammed my foot down onto the child's spine. I felt the crunch and snapping as the spinal cord broke. Again I repeated the process on other parts of the child's back and then his legs and arms. Each crack and snap made me happy. I also needed to remember to do this while a child is alive. It was just so much fun. It wasn't the easiest job, but I needed to contort the boy's body to fit perfectly. Once I felt enough of his bones were broken, I grabbed the child's blood stained hair and dragged him the rest of the way to the present box. I lifted the body and stuffed it into the spacious under part of the present box, making sure to twist the body into the perfect fit. With a huff and a bit of a struggle I finally succeeded at the hard part of the night. I put back the fake bottom level that would normally go over the springs and circuits that lifted the puppet out of the present box and it fit perfectly even with the child's body now hidden from the world. I picked up the puppet off the ground and smirked.

"See, I found the perfect place for you." I spoke more to the dead child hidden away rather than to the puppet. I put the puppet back in the box and put the lid back on.

I spent a good hour cleaning up the place with the cleaning supplies I brought. With a smile I turned to leave, this night was truly the best night of my life. Though I could have sworn for a moment I heard a music box playing silently in the room. I didn't pay much attention to it as I was not going to let anything distract me from the amazing night I have had. Still, I wondered where that music was coming from.

As I write this, I am currently back at the diner. The place will be closing soon because of an investigation; I hear they will be selling the company name and their animatronics. I chuckled to myself I was just enjoying reminiscing of the moment my life changed forever. I wonder what else will be in store for my future. I knew one thing though I am going to be keeping tabs on information on the new place.


	2. Hired

**June 2****nd**** 1983  
Second Journal Entry**

**Morning**

I haven't written in this in years. Honestly, I put it down one day awhile ago and couldn't find it. Well, at least I found it now, and just in time, too. That's right, I have a good bit to write about. Fredbear's Family diner has closed for several years, now. Also, since I'm still writing this well, can say I never got caught with the best fun I had back in 1977. I have to say it was very amusing watching in secret how the police tried to figure out whatever happened to that small child. No one ever thought to check that present box. It's funny thinking about it. Anyways, back on subject. The diner closed and now the new Freddy Fazbears Pizza has been open for a couple months. They have four new animatronics named Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Have to say, I am glad they scrapped that yellow rabbit. I never liked the sight of it.

The best part of today is that I have a job interview with the establishment. It's for the position of a security guard. Amusing how they need one, because of me. After all a missing child with the first diner really caused them some problems. That really was a fun night. The position will be a double shift for some days of the week. This will be perfect for me having access to the building during the night and day. I can easily learn the new layout for some fun. Besides it's been so long since I've have an opportunity to do what I love. Getting the job shouldn't be too hard at all. This new place doesn't want to pay for more than two new guards if they have to, so my availability will work in my favor. Well, I'll be taking this journal with me and I will write more about my interview and experience.

**Early Afternoon**

As I thought, I got the job as the new security guard. Perfect! I just got out of the job interview. The interview process was amusing. They had me sit in a small room in the back of the establishment. I kept waiting and waiting. Next thing I knew I heard the phone ringing. Honestly, that was surprising.

So after a few several rings I picked up the phone. The voice was that a young man, sounded no older than myself and I'm twenty four years old. Still the whole concept of a phone interview was beyond amusing.

"Uh, hello. Hello?" The phone guy spoke to me.

"Hello." I chuckled a little amused.

"Uh, hey there. Well, first I have to say thank you for taking an interest in becoming part of the family and face of Freddy Fazbears. I do have to apologize for not being there in person for this interview, as I am currently running late due to a lot of paper work for my new position in management. You see, I was the first security guard at that establishment when the place first opened, but they decided to promote me to higher management. But hey, that means lucky for you if you get the job! Alright, the first question. What is your opinion on kids? Do you like or dislike them?"

I smiled widely; inwardly I spoke to myself how my opinion of kids is why I'm here. That being employed here will give me unlimited accesses to trusting children. How being employed as a security guard would make children want to listen to what I want them to do. They would view me as someone who is meant to protect them. It's a naïve thought that will work in my favor. Oh, how much I miss that night when I was eighteen. How I missed the look on that crying child's face when he realized he was never going home again. How much I wanted that moment to last longer. How I plan to make other children's fates last longer for my own amusement. So yes, you could say I like kids.

"Yes, I do. I have no problems with children whatsoever." The words had an amusing irony to them.

"That's great. In this job you will be around plenty of them. Though, they will be more focused on the animatronics, of course. Anyways, next question, what positive personality traits do you have would be beneficial for the company?"

Positive traits, now that was amusing. My mind went back to the crying lost child from six years ago. If anything I would say I can come off as trusting. After all, I had to be to get the little boy to follow me into my car. I chuckled lightly. That trait will benefit me more than the company.

"I'm very trustworthy; the company would have no reason to not trust me to do what I am required to do. I am also hardworking, if I need to get something done, I will find the means to do so." My words were even more amusing with the double meaning that only I could understand.

"Great, well you are already sounding qualified, now probably the most important question. What is your availability?"

Knowing full well that is what really mattered to the phone guy. After all, the business spent so much money on the new animatronics that they didn't want to spend too much money on more employees, if they could get a couple people with a lot of time on their hands. It was all perfect timing to give me the means to do what I am going to love doing.

"I am free, days, nights, overtime - whenever the company needs me. I will be available to them." My answer was to the point.

"That will work perfectly. You're hired. Can you start today? I will be there in ten minutes and show you around the place and show you the ins and outs of being a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's!"

"That will be just fine. Thank you!" I was enthusiastic. Everything I wanted to happen was going perfectly my way.

"Also, I hope you like purple. That is the color of your new uniform." With that he hung up the phone.

Purple was fine with me. Purple was the color of my car after all.

**Late Afternoon**

I have to say, my first impression of the phone guy was interesting, getting to meet him in person. It was a nickname that most of the staff gave him. He apparently didn't really communicate with most of the other employees other than talking to them on the phone. Most of his time now was spent in an office. One gal who worked at the ticket booth for the games told me pretty quickly how the other staff also joked since they saw him so rarely if at all that they assumed he had a phone for a head. I found it quite amusing even if it wasn't the case.

Phone Guy, as he was called, was pretty much to the point and not much older than myself. After I had received and changed into my new Fazbear Security purple uniform, he led me from one room to another telling the facts of my job description which didn't seem hard what so ever. Rarely did he say much more than what needed to be said. Obviously he had more on his mind than showing me around, but he was never rude about it, and always made sure if I had any questions he would answer them.

My mind on the other hand was more fixated on memorizing the building layout for my latter plans. After all, I was going to need to know every nook and cranny if I wanted to get away with having my fun.

Phone Guy stopped once we reached the show stage room, pointing to the animatronics.

"The bear is Freddy, Chica is the chicken, Bonnie is the bunny. Remember to show respect to the characters, as the kids love them."

I honestly didn't find much appeal in the animatronics, but thoughts did come to my head about if they would come in handy for when I carried out my fun. I chuckled and nodded, not much out of acknowledgement, but more to myself as I was a bit anxious for the upcoming days when I can have the perfect moments to have fun with all the children I wanted.

The next place we went was called Pirates' Cove. It was home to the establishment's last animatronics that was used more on birthday parties - an animatronic fox.

"This one's name is Foxy. He was always my favorite. Now, I only have two more places to show you, and then I'll leave you be to work.

The place he showed me was called the Prize Corner. I have to say in that moment, my heart skipped a beat. It was that same present box that I stuffed that crying child's body in. I wondered if the child's body was still in there. It had to be. The police never found the body. Still, the fact that it was here was amusing and yet eerie. It was the perfect reminder that I would enjoy - to get to see of my first kill. Hell, seeing it every day will make me be able to relive that memory all over again as many times as I want.

Phone Guy seemed to be a bit nervous around the box. He stood as far away from it as possible. His usual calm demeanor completely changed when he was around it. I didn't understand why. It's not like he could have known what that box held inside like I did. It's not like this company would risk having the present box or puppet if they knew what it contained inside. Like clockwork a "Pop Goes the Weasel" sound was heard and the puppet was out of the box and lying on the floor. My mind flashed to the night I killed the little boy, how the puppet was the last thing he ever saw. It was the same puppet from that night. The only witness to my crime, yet could never say a word. I chuckled slightly. My eyes turned to Phone Guy. He was even more anxious around the puppet.

"I never liked that puppet thing." He mumbled to himself as he went over and hesitantly picked it up and placed it back in the box. I could have sworn, though it was staring at me when Phone Guy closed the lid.

"Uh, let's go to the back room, it also has some spare costumes." His voice was a bit jittery.

When Phone guy unlocked and opened the door to the room that was farther away from all the others. Those lights hesitated when they turned on. I felt a feeling was over me. In that moment, I smiled more than I did in the entire day.

It was that moment especially that I knew what I was going to do. As I stared in the new room that no employees apparently went into that much if at all. I knew here is where I'd bring the children. In this decent size room that was far away enough from all the other rooms, that seemed out of the way. That seemed darker than all the others because of its poor lighting. The room that seemed so eerie. This room was perfect. This room would be the place where my fun would be had. One thing special caught my eye. Something golden. Something familiar. Something I could never ever forget. In that room was the Golden Bear suit as well as that eerie Golden Rabbit. In that moment, I had the best idea ever.


End file.
